This invention relates to lockers for storing golf equipment, and more particularly, to lockers for storing golf club bags and golf club carts.
Storing golf equipment in lockers has many advantages including providing golfers with an alternative to bringing clubs into a clubhouse, thus decreasing the risk of theft. However, when storing the bags with golf clubs in them in a locker, it is desirable that the clubs in the bags be stored in such a way that they will not fall out when the locker door is opened. Lockers presently available have bottom walls substantially parallel to the floor on which the lockers are standing. When a golf club bag, filled with golf clubs, is placed in such a locker, the bag is often inserted with the closed bottom side toward the back and with the open top side facing the locker door. This sometimes results in the golf clubs falling out of the bag, either on the person opening the locker door or onto the floor.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a locker having a bottom wall defining a floor that is inclined downwardly as it extends from a first end wall, on which the locker door is mounted, toward a second end wall interiorly thereof. Such a floor effectively urges golf clubs in a bag away from the first end wall and towards the second end wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bottom wall design that is sufficiently downwardly inclined away from the locker door to urge most golf clubs toward the bottom of a golf club bag. Such prevents golf clubs, which normally might fall out of a bag if placed in a locker having a bottom wall parallel to the floor, from falling out through the generally open top of the bag when the locker door is opened.